Grit
Name: Bjorn Mayflow Alias: Grit Age: 50 Culture: Riverlands Birth: Lowborn Status: '''Deceased '''Occupation: Lord of the banner house, Riptyde under House Blacktyde to lord Victarion Blacktyde, Veteran Swordsman and sworn bodyguard for Marion Blacktyde. Martial Status: '''Married to Saga Mayflow '''Recent news: March 30 Saga gave birth to a son, named Aethel Mayflow, which is old speech for Nobel. Victories and Losses Grit has fought numerous individuals, either resulting in others having to intervene causing it to be a draw or delayed till another time. - Grit Vs Caylus. Grit was never a man to be intimidated by Caylus's intimidating fortitude and strength, his first fight with the man resulted in his shoulder being dislocated Grit knew that, in itself was a loss. The second, fighting with fists naked on the seas resulting in the crew of Caylus's own ship having to intervene. Grit being honest with himself, knows that was a draw. Since no man yielded. However he hoped that in some way it earned him respect with more of the Ironborn. - Grit Vs Varro. Grit had never faced off against a water dancer before, yet it was what he would honestly say was one of the most memorable fights of his life. It was fought with such intensity and ferocity that in order to prevent two men from killing one another due to their sheer pride, Lord Raaf had to intervene. Even after the battle, Grit ensured Varro was treated first by Maesters. That he knew was a draw and underneath his ignorance, knew given time, his age was going to catch up with him and with it, his speed would reduce. - Grit Vs Torr. Grit expected a serious fight when he went to duel Torr, what came was a bit of disappointment when the man seemed sluggish, took a blow to the head and toppled without as much as even lifting his sword. Grit does consider it a Victory, but nothing he could really brag about. Recent Events - Grit traveled north to face the Horned King, hearing what this king had to say. Knowing he had to fight this man, kill him for the mans honor would not be enough. Grit fought him and fought him well, bloodied, and disarmed multiple times. Grit fought knowing that he would next have to face his maker in hopes to be returned to normality. Sadly, what gods Grit believed in and fates were not on his side. Grit was thrown from the bridge of Skulls into the cliffs nearby. Presumed dead, Grits fate became far worse than he could have foreseen. Rising again, as a White walker, climbing the ice broken cliffs, with an icy blade, he killed the Horned King. A fallen hero and a terrifying foe. - With aid of the Iron born, contempt for others who had promised yet not delivered. Grit, sought Justice as was fit for a man. Grit attacked the former house stolen from him by Lord Blaintree, Caylus killed all the guardsmen, the servants, to which Grit began gradually burdened with guilt for his brash actions. After killing Lord Blaintrees eldest son, a brute, a bully whom had murdered the men sent to stop him from fleeing. Cutting the man down, beheading, Grit chased after the remaining man, a man who had chosen to use one tactic against him. Grits honor for not harming children, tossing them down to Marrion, whom was able to catch one, the other died from impact. Enraged, Blaintree using Grits fathers dagger caught Gritt unawares, ripping out Gritts eye. From pain and rage, Grit drove his great sword up through his former friends body before breaking into grief. One person was saved, a woman other than his mother who had raised him. Grief stricken, Gritt was emotionally unstable until tended to by Torstein. - Grit seeking aid from lords whom he used to work for with his father as hired sell swords of notable rank. Eventually convinces one that he is the original Lord of his true title as a lord Blaintree. handing over one thing that he knew well, was the true insignia of Blaintree. However without motive to challenge the man or power to do so, he would need more weight to openly challenge the man. - Grit fought in the Trial of the Seven, when his eyes locked with the man who murdered his father, stole his original title of Blaintree. Grit was overcome with rage, charging for the man, the two locked blades in a shower of sparks the two fought bitterly, neither being good enough to best the other. Lord Blaintree mocked Grit, only to slice his blade through another mans shoulder, wounding him. As the fight came to a close the man turned to run, Grit ignoring the calls for the fight to be over charged after the man. Ignoring those who dared to try and stop him, however, one man broke through and sought reason with an infuriated, bloody individual of Grit. Throwing his blade down, Grit stormed away realizing that had he gone through with what he had wanted anyway would have cost him more than just his life. - Grit fought in a naked fist fight against Caylus. Though the fight was long, bloody and intense. Resulting in Caylus's crew having to intervene. All failed to hit Grit except for the exceptional skills of Lop Sided Jo, who by sheer luck hit Grit with his horn. Grit who fought the Iron Tyde and lived to see another day. His name holds true to that growing title of how hardy this man can truly be. - Grit was advised to be punished by King Titus through Aaron Blacktyde, Grit in a show of loyalty severed one of his knuckles as was the price. Under it all, Grit was seething that this had been done to him, irrespective of the fact that it had been arranged for him to pay a debt back to the man he'd been ordered to murder. - Grit finally found his match against the water dancer Varro, they fought so viciously and with such skill that it was only until their lords got between them, that it was decided to be a draw. However, under it all, Grit had wounded the man more than himself. However, Grit respected the young man for his talents in fighting. Yet was proud to keep his title of the fastest swordsman in the Riverlands. - Grit is also being haunted by terrifying dreams, the same one repeating over and over. Dark rings hand under his eyes and its clear this man isnt doing as well as he used to. 5 year Time Skip 'Appearance: '''Time isn't kind to men like Grit, Grit's aged and his hair now show's signs of Grey and old war wounds in the cold tend to enjoy reminding him of their ache. With help from Horus Grit manages well with the odd bout of discomfort but when not fighting now rests his arm in the crook of his gambeson. Grit also has dropped the simpleton Riverlander mask he once used simply to fool others that he was nothing more than a thug. After Marion's attempts at teaching him basics of reading and math, which he still struggles with. One good thing with Grit is that he has maintained to keep himself in good health, his sword always at his side. '''Actions During the 5 year skip: ' Grits time with the Blacktydes was a mixture of good and bad, after almost being left to the dogs by doing what was asked by Lord Blacktyde to murder someone in the grande melee, only to be arrested. Grits perception of Lord Blacktyde isn't as good standing as it is now. After the exile from the Iron Islands back to the Riverlands, Grit assisted in doing what he could to ensure Marion and her family were safe during the construction of their Castle and in doing so was awarded a banner house which he named, Riptyde. In the final years leading up to the end of the 5 year skip, Grit fell for a shield maiden Riverlander called Saga Winterflow, a strong willed, but kind individual who was just as sharp a wit as Grits. Still, now pregnant with Grits child, Grit is now having to face the responsibility of being a father. The risk that he may not be alive to see his son grow into a man worries him deeply. Past Events 'December 2016: '''Progress, Grit after returning from the isle. After seeing his father dead and dissapointed in him. A lead arrives to which will grant Grits hunger for revenge, after asking Raaf for a favor to grant him entry to a wedding where a lord of Blaintree who had taken all that he was, Grit bites and the bit to simply be in the same room. Old hatred burns deep within this man almost making him rabid, but at the same time an old injury flares. But at the same time, the call from a rival to prevent him dying in the trial of the seven comes. After Varro's sudden and abrupt death, Grit still has respect for Varro irrespective of those believing him to be a demon. Allowed to answer the call by Marion under the condition that a favor be brought in return for his service. Raaf offers to assist Grit in getting what he wants. However under his facade that everything is fine, Grit has also been tormented in his dreams by who he thinks is the white lady. He now faces things on two fronts, one from outside his family and one from within. '''November 2015: '''Grit returns from another of Blacktydes errands back to his holdings, silent, quiet and takes to his room to recover from the things he's seen and had witness to. The echoes of the dead linger in the back of his mind. The echoes of his failures haunting his thoughts. His haunted demeanor being chided by the ghosts of those he believes he failed. '''September 2015: '''Grits eyes were opened as he was, when he returned to Knights grave without warning or prior knowledge drowned at the hands of Caylus. Despite his thrashing, resisting, Caylus opened his eyes causing Grit to undergo a complete change in his stance towards the drowned god. Having an experience was like nothing the man had ever underwent. Ever since, Grit, looked into the waves of the sea, knowing that he had felt the Drowned god. '''October 2015: '''Grit's ship was burned at the battle of Hags Mire, loosing sight of Marion his charge while the boats burned around him. Victarion, Caylus and Horus lost, after three days Grit captured one of the former prisoners kicking him across the pontar, covered in muck and mud. Those at knights grave barely recognised the man. Upon his arrival, Marion was in a sickly state. Haunted by his failures, even at the tourney after Marion had been healed at the hands of Torstein, he was verbally lashed by Horus for lacking in his station as her bodyguard. Grit, seeing himself more as a failure in his steps chose to dare to challenge Raff only to be corrected by Caylus that this was not the Ironborn way. During the beginning of the Grand Melee Lord Blacktyde asked for Grit to kill one of the members partaking in the event. Caught and apprehended. Annoyed that Caylus had not been informed, Grit was placed under lock until Horus could see to his wounds and talk to Tor into letting him go. Grits mood was no brighter even when they left for the Iron Isles. Appearance & Personality Grit is a strict, no-nonsense Sell sword with a dry wit who carries himself with grace and dignity, maintaining many subtle mannerisms of a traditional swordsman. He is the silent observant type, speaking when he feels it's necessary—usually offering his knowledge and insight to relevant situations, or sharing stories of his past experiences from his youth. To the Ironborn, he proves his imperishable loyalty, but, beneath the silence, he is outraged over the events of ten years ago and revenge burns deep within him. He regards himself as a failure for letting someone he considered a brother betray him, and has now become cynical, having little-to-no respect for those he doesn't know or show little respect in return. Grit stands at 6.0, broad shouldered, rough unshaven and yet with a masculine build even for a man of his years. A sharp nose, rugged features with a few scars dotting his face. His sharp eyes survey a deep blue. His hair is shoulder length platted. You can tell he's riverlander due to his accent and somewhat relaxed demeanor. Grit may come across to many as a simple man of low witt yet with exceptional physical attributes but its a mask he wears well. Behind this mask is a rather intelligent individual who knows opportunity, when to make the right actions count and a man who waits with patience to make his moments count. Recently, with the near loss of Marion and the entire Blacktyde house, Grits failures haunt him. He no longer sees his worth to the Blacktydes as a knight. Since Grits taken his position as a banner house Knight, Grit has taken more care of his appearance and title, having dropped the mask he used to wear to hide his intelligence. Grit instead now, feels under appreciated for his status and position. After having a number of conflicts, Grit now is more sharper than ever now through having status. Yet, his duty to Lady Marion remains stronger than castle forged steel. History Grit's no hired thug, nor ruffian - he's seasoned, and it's clear to tell from the scars and how the man carries himself. But, Grit carries a much darker past than most, driven by revenge on a man who had once been a close friend. Grit is a distant relative of a very low lord - originally he was well off, seasoned from service and fighting in long sword until his close friend betrayed him out of jealousy, murdering his aging father and framing Grit for the act. He wished to claim Grit's inheritance for himself. Thrown into prison for a crime he did not commit, the gallows awaited him. Unwilling to die unjustly, he bartered with a group of shady folk to help him escape. His best friend came to visit him, to drive the final nail into his coffin. Grit fought hard, but was eventually overwhelmed by paid guards. Bloodied, Grit was asked to confess. When Grit refused, his best friend took up a butcher's blade, and attempted to carve out a piece of Grit's chest. Frustrated with Grit's struggling, the man managed to tear out a hunk of flesh with his own hands. Wounded and left to die, Grit was eventually found by the men he had made a deal with. Seeing as he was useless while wounded, they increased their fee substantially; his debt to the men was now fifty crowns. With no way to bargain, Grit agreed, writing it in his own blood. After being taken away, Grit recovered, yet the threat of not making payments to those that saved him ever lingered. After countless years of being a sellsword, Grit's luck changed when he met Marion Blacktyde's first mate. The Ironborn thought it right to take a man's drink - a drink Grit had already paid for. Taking it upon himself to correct the man's ways, Grit bloodied the man's nose and bludgeoned him with bare fists. In the aftermath, Marion approved of his strength and speed. Paying him a coin for his troubles, she told him that now she would need a first mate - one that would be worth her time. The next morning, Grit appeared on her ship, which was still docked. Cleanly shaven and looking like a man well maintained, he took to the role. His time with the Ironborn has been fruitful. However, the conditions of his contract stated that his pay was to be renegotiated every six moons. Marion has always been on time or early with her payments. Grit rarely speaks of his past, where he is from, or his true name. He only calls Marion by her title - Captain - rather than Milady. It was only recently that he saved her from being poisoned in a nearby tavern by a traveller that had been hunting her for revenge. Grit, seeing the man's intent, ensured that the would-be poisoner, after a thorough beating, was able to eat his meal before them. The man died bleeding from the eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Grit's duty is what motivates him to ensure he keeps to his code. Many see him as an older veteran, but it is best to give him a wide berth or some of the respect he deserves. Recently during the Battle of Injustice, Grit fought alongside the Blacktydes in an effort to get Lord Blacktyde and his family to King Hoare's ship. However, they were stalled by well trained guards with spears and armour. Eventually overcoming them, while taking grievous wounds. Grit fought like a man possessed, cleaving those in two and leaping into the fray before the Blacktydes had a chance to follow suit. In the aftermath of the battle, Grit for his acts of valor, courage and feats which few men of his age possess, Grit was awarded his own ship. It was a Riverlander vessel repurposed for war, Grit now a captain, gathered disillusioned Riverlander warriors who wished and yearned to aspire to something greater. In an oath, Grits crew swore loyalty to lord blacktyde by severing their right smallest finger, it was either that of a drowning from Caylus, which none of the Riverlanders wished to experience. Grit keeps his knighthood secretly, rarely speaking of such a title unless it be needed. But now a captain of his ship, the Forlorn Hope, Grits goals haven't changed. His yearning for revenge burns hotly under his skin, something that cannot be sated by personal progress and like Grit says, 'Every man has his price, and a few know mine.' Goals Revenge: Grit yearns for revenge, thinks on it, breathes it like a man needs air to live. Given the choice between becoming a lord of fulfilling his desire for revenge, Grit would throw away everything for that one moment. As narrow sighted as he is, given proper council he could become more. But left to his desires he would always make the choice to pursue that one goal. Revenge 2: Having learnt a number of things he hadn't know about his former friend, Grit has made more headway for his revenge than any other. However, with recent developments he has had to rethink his situation, how far would he have to go to get it and how much would it cost him to do so, with his prospects greatly changed, Grit yearns for it, but no longer has a narrow view on things but instead wishing to see a larger picture. Dangerous Game 3: Having learnt of things, both within his own house and outside of it. Grit knows that he has to play his part, acting as if not as smart as he actually is. In his own way, Grit has fooled many with such acts. People may think him a fool or slow or slow of Wit. Only a small few know the truth. A sporting rivalry: Varro and Grit both aspire to be named as the fastest swordsman in Westeros, so far neither has bested the other. However, many in secret wonder, will Grits years catch up to him first before Varro surpasses him. Quotes Quotes By: * Marion: "You'll never find a man half so loyal as Grit." * Roderik Redsand: "That fuckin' Riverlander wields a blade like a Maester wields words," Quotes About: * Lord Blacktyde to Marion: 'it's a shame he was born on the riverlands, he would have made a fine Ironborn ' * Raaf Heimdell: 'I think he's forgotten what it means to be a sellsword, in my experience only love does that to a man" * Raaf Heimdell after rebuking Gritt's challenge: 'A sellsword, smitten with a noble lady, seeking to improve his station in life. He reminds me of a far stupider version of myself" * Raaf Heimdell 'Somehow I have won a measure of loyalty and friendship from this man, I feel he would die for me if he felt my cause was just... And something in that earnest simplicity brings even a practical man behave like an optimistic young fool with dreams in his head" * "He keeps reminding people he's not Ironborn- I don't think it's other people that need reminding" - Aegon Velaryon" * "The truth of a man can be found when blades cross. I have seen this one, I have danced with him. A man of honour and of conviction, yet of poor judgement. Be it any other day we could face the storm side-by-side, but alas we will cross blades once again." - Varro Varan Lyriq * Tor Pellinore: "I am well willing to admit that i have misjudged Grit for a long time. I saw all men under the banner of Blacktyde to be cut of the same cloth as Aaron and Caylus. I was wrong." * "Grit was... everything to me. Grit was the Father I needed. He was my protector. My friend. My confidant. I love him so much. I love him so much. ''I miss you, Grit. Would that I could just... see you one last time. May we meet again, in the Drowned's Halls." - A tearful Marion, mourning one of the most important men in her life. Conversations: Soundtrack & Inspirations 'A man who wields a blade like a maester wield words' 'Revenge can drive a man to heights, but also horrifying depths' Category:Signature Characters